Prior art of multifunction workstation reveal work stations with interchangeable trays but does not reveal where the trays are magnetically attachable to the workstations.
The present disclosure reveals a multifunction workstation with a plurality of trays that are magnetically attachable, and with a plurality of tools that are also attachable. Where the plurality of trays are designed to hold supplies and tools so that they are easily accessible and interchangeable depending on the project and where the plurality of tools consist of such items as a magnifying glass, a vice, or a light source, to aid with work. Several attempts have been made to develop a multifunction workstation but all involve a system distinct from the present disclosure.
In U.S. Pat. No. 8,690,134, Saam, discloses an equipment support rack assembly on wheels, but does not disclose a workstation with trays that are magnetically attached.
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,896,157, Weaver upstanding vertical post with a handle at one end and a base member at the other, with a receptacle between for holding tools and supplies and slots to fit tools into, but does not disclose a workstation with trays that are magnetically attached.
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,717,277, Meinhardt discloses a tool caddy that includes a circular base on a lazy susan bearing, with a collection of slots and compartments for fitting tools and supplies into, but does not disclose a workstation with trays that are magnetically attached.
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,584,973, Brager discloses a portable tool tree on wheels with a locking cover, where once the cover is removed, a collection of levels, each with slots for holding tools, and where the central axle assembly is extendable, but does not disclose a workstation with trays that are magnetically attached.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,604,737, Garrett discloses a workstation includes an adjustable height, various types of holding and support attachments for the object which is being worked on and which allows the object to be at many different angles, an attached light, and a magnifying glass, but does not disclose a workstation with trays that are magnetically attached.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,595,505, Loewert discloses a workstation with modular elements for storing components, with a work zone and transfer zone, but does not disclose a workstation with trays that are magnetically attached.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,363,865, Alcaia et al discloses a mobile art table with room for a work space and storage, but does not disclose a workstation with trays that are magnetically attached.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,142,459, Garrett discloses a workstation includes an adjustable height, various types of holding and support attachments for the object which is being worked on and which allows the object to be at many different angles, an attached light, and a magnifying glass, but does not disclose a workstation with trays that are magnetically attached.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,785,304, Little discloses a base assembly comprises a collection of holes for holding tools as well as an attachment for holding a vise that would hold the fly which is being worked on, but does not disclose a workstation with trays that are magnetically attached.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,607,130, Smay et al discloses a support apparatus for arts and crafts projects comprising a base plate, a vertical dowel with holes into which pegs of various length and utility can be inserted, but does not disclose a workstation with trays that are magnetically attached.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,601, Vass discloses a worktable with an attached viceclamp to allow the user to work on a variety of different equipment and tools, but does not disclose a workstation with trays that are magnetically attached.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,141,211, Adams, Jr discloses a mobile, adjustable workstation that allows for multiple levels and multiple attachments, but does not disclose a workstation with trays that are magnetically attached.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,154, Jenkins discloses a cabinet with multiple drawers and a flip top for storage and when the flip top is down, the work bench provides a place to work, but does not disclose a workstation with trays that are magnetically attached.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,497, Bevans discloses a mobile tool tray that is adjustable in height, with a single tray, but does not disclose a workstation with trays that are magnetically attached.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,555, Adams discloses a workstation comprises a base plate with a vertical shaft extending from the workstation, with attachable trays for holding supplies and tools, and a work area with a vice feature. Also included is an arm for additional illumination. However, Adams does not disclose a workstation with trays that are magnetically attached
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,167,264, Kretzmeir discloses a Comprises a clamp that is attachable to a table. From the clamp, a vertical shaft is extended. Attachable trays can be fit onto the shaft for holding tools, at the top of the shaft is a means of attaching a vise for holding an object such as a fly. However, Kretzmeir does not disclose a workstation with trays that are magnetically attached
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,956, Hargrove discloses a mobile workstation with an additional tray that acts to hold tools and supplies, where the base has wheels and from the base a shaft is extended that holds the work space and tray, but does not disclose a workstation with trays that are magnetically attached.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,120,571, Reichenstein discloses a fly tying station that comprises a base and a rod that extends from the base. A collection of arms can be attached to the rod including one for holding a vise and a magnifying glass. Also included is a tray for holding supplies. However, Reichenstein does not disclose a workstation with trays that are magnetically attached.